


The Pseudo Games

by morganasmyths



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganasmyths/pseuds/morganasmyths
Summary: Sherlock did not find it odd that Irene didn't look surprised when he told her he was in love with John. Sherlock did find it odd that Irene looked mischievous.I suppose one could say it was especially odd when Mycroft, Lestrade and Irene formed a trio of the most mischievous kind, hell bent on toying with Sherlock's feelings for John, and John's feelings for Sherlock until the two became decidedly less ignorant about the feelings of the other.But this kind of mischief is not without punishment...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fic - I'm super excited for this one! Basically if the summary was a little vague, this story is about Irene, Mycroft and Lestrade working together to play tricks on Sherlock and John, using their (unknown) love for each other as a starting point.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I predicted this."

"I know you did. We both know you did. So why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Irene."

"Sherlock."

There was silence until a small uncontrollable giggle bubbled out of Irene's lips and proceeded to a delicate laugh.

"And now you're laughing at me." Sherlock crossed his arms and sulked into the sofa refusing to look at Irene. The tea on the table had long since been forgotten, but unfortunately the same could not be said for the biscuits as Sherlock swiped a ginger nut from the tray. If it was possible to eat a biscuit whilst looking moody, Sherlock Holmes had just accomplished such a task, only causing Irene to laugh even harder. 

"Oh Sherlock!" she cried, still giggling. "It was so obvious."

Sherlock's eyes widened and the ginger nut slipped from his fingers. 

"D'you think?" he asked, suddenly worried. Irene rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but not to John because he's an idiot," she explained, a smile twitching at his hum of agreement and the way he visibly relaxed, looking down in search of the biscuit and becoming confused when he realised it was on his trousers, not in his fingers. 

"What do I do?" he muttered. He looked so wonderfully helpless that Irene would have felt sorry for him if she didn't feel so entirely wicked and consumed by this wonderfully evil plan she had very recently devised.

"Well Sherlock," she said, reaching for a ginger nut herself. "I really have no idea."

"Thank you, you're very helpful," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. Irene shot him a smile.

"I try my best."

~

"Ma'am, you need an inside approval to get in here," the security guard insisted for the fifth time. Irene rolled her eyes and pushed his arm out of the way.

"Oh for the love of God," she exclaimed. "I'm here to see Mycroft Holmes on urgent business."

The security guard hesitated. "Mycroft Holmes?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, Mycroft Holmes," she repeated, a hint of exasperated sarcasm in her tone. "God they get even slower every time," she mumbled to herself. The vague silhouette of Anthea appeared from around the corner and Irene sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the Lord you're here to rescue me," she proclaimed dramatically, removing the arm of the security guard from around her waist and stepping past the barriers into the offices as Anthea distracted the security guard with Irene's valid reasons for entering the premises. She stalked up the long hallway, coat billowing behind her and a smirk tugging at her lips. Upon reaching Mycroft's office, she flung open the door with a bang.

"Mycroft Holmes, you owe me two hundred pounds."

The said man raised a hand across his brow and sighed.

"Miss Adler, I am in a meeting." 

"Not anymore," she grinned, slamming his computer shut and thus ending the international meeting before taking a seat upon his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Your brother has just confessed his love of a particular Dr John Hamish Watson to me. According to the rules of our bet of him telling me before telling you, I believe you owe me two hundred pounds."

Mycroft's eyes widened. 

"You're not joking?"

Irene's grin widened. 

"And he told you before he told me?"

"Two hundred pounds, Mr Holmes. I'm a girl who likes her business upfront, no strings attached. Not unless you ask for them."

"Very well," Mycroft sighed and slid a hand into his pocket, digging out his wallet and passing the change to Irene. She snatched it up with glee and tucked it safely in her coat pocket. 

"May I return to my meeting?"

A voice from halfway down the corridor yelled: "NO YOU MAY NOT!" 

Both Irene and Mycroft shared a confused glance before Greg Lestrade burst into the room, panting for breath and his mouth turned up in a teasing smile. 

"Mycroft Holmes prepare to be two hundred pounds poorer, because you will never guess what John just told me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the teaser - please let me know if you'd like to see more of this as I might start working on this soon.  
> M x


End file.
